Booster amplifiers are commonly used to extend the range of a cellular network. By amplifying uplink and/or downlink cellular signals between a mobile station and base station, a booster amplifier can extend the range of a wireless network. Booster amplifiers however, typically amplify cellular signals in an unsophisticated manner making crude adjustments that are slow, coarse, and/or disproportionate to network conditions. These crude adjustments can result in a variety of problems including link imbalances, amplifier oscillations, and dropped calls as the booster amplifier improperly amplifies the cellular signals.